facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesa Refumee
Sesa Refumee was the leader of the Heretics. Sesa took control of the Gas Mine on Threshold and a small base in Basis. Refumee served as the main antagonist for the first half of Halo 2, specifically for Thel Vadamee's first section in the campaign. History Heretic Uprising Sesa Refumee commanded an Artifact Retrieval Group attached to the Covenant fleet at the first discovered Halo ring, Installation 04. Early into the battle, the Prophet of Stewardship ordered Refumee's detachment to investigate a Forerunner mining facility in the upper atmosphere of the gas giant Threshold. Sesa's commanding officer, Thel Vadamme disapproved of this action, and ordered the rest of the Covenant military forces to engage the Humans. Due to this, Sesa was fortunate enough to not be on the ring when John-117 destroyed it. Sesa first encountered Installation 04's monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, a few days after the Halo's destruction. After he ordered the Mine to cut communication to the fleet, Guilty Spark informed him of Halo's true nature, the fate of the Forerunners and the origins of the Flood. This knowledge inspired Sesa alongside many Elites and Grunts under his command to revolt against the Prophets. He also started to preach the truth to other Elites and Grunts in hopes that others will join their cause, which infuriated the High Prophet of Truth. Sesa was branded a traitor and Heretic by Truth, who sent their new Arbiter Thel Vadamee to assassinate Sesa. At first, Refumee attempted to protect himself by releasing the Flood in certain locations to kill Arbiter and his strike team in the Gas Station, as a perilious and lethal storm raged outside. To force Refumee out of hiding, Thel cut the cable that prevented the station from falling into the gas giant. Death Refumee attempted to escape in the Seraph, however Thel managed to stop him and asked who "taught him of these lies". 343 Guilty Spark was then revealed and discovered to be the one telling him the truth of Halo and the Great Journey. Sesa then shot Thel multiple times with his Plasma Rifles to force him to take cover while his overshields were down, Sesa then used two Holo-Drones as holographic clones to try and trick him. Though Thel managed to kill Sesa and Tartarus arrived to pick Thel up via Phantom, capturing 343 Guilty Spark in the process. With the death of the Heretic Leader and most of their followers at the hands of Thel, 343 Guilty Spark captured by the Covenant, the Heresy was quelled. However it's ideals were later revived during the Great Schism. Abilities For all intents and purposes, Sesa, on his own, is a just an Elite Ranger with differently-colored armor and shields that could withstand up to two Energy Swords lunges, making him accurately comparable to an Ultra Elite. He utilizes two Holo-Drones to assist him in battle and as a method to stay away from harm's reach. These holo-drones, when projected, create two identical models which are capable of dealing damage to opponents. When a model is "killed", it will dissapate and the Holo-Drone will simply drop on the floor. On higher levels, defeating the first drone will make the true Sesa fly into one of the pipes of the top of the room. Personality Quotes *"The Elites are blind, Arbiter, but I will make them see." *"I wondered who the Prophets would send to silence me. An Arbiter? I'm flattered." Category:Halo Characters